This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seals are commonly used to seal a gap region between a housing and a rotating shaft of a mechanical device. The seals are used to maintain lubricating fluid in the mechanical device and to keep debris out of the device. For some applications, the seal can tightly engage the shaft and cause friction and heat that can degrade the seals performance over time. In addition, the friction between the seal and the shaft can cause undesirable torque loss.